


A holy apology

by TheGreenHuntress109



Series: Saphiel, archangel of "So done with this shit." [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Other Archangels metioned, Sad Saphie, Understanding Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHuntress109/pseuds/TheGreenHuntress109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saph just thought she'd kick back and relax after the Winchester's "defeated" Amara, but someone pops in to have a long overdue chat with his middle daughter. Her father, God.</p><p>I don't want to give too much away but this is what I hope will become a series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A holy apology

 

**A holy apology**

 

Saph sighed at the limited channels on the motel TV, one hand pointed the remote at the screen while the other griped a beer. An acquired taste she had to admit, but when you hide amongst hunters it becomes a must.

With a soft thud she dropped the remote beside her on the ratty sofa, as she gave up her search and settled on some inane reality show. Though she didn't pay it much attention, instead her mind wandered to the latest catastrophe known as Amara.

She knew she needed to thank the Winchester's for that, even if they did free her in the first place.

Instantly her gut clenched in guilt.

 

It wasn't that she didn't want to help, it was just that she really didn't want to confront her father and brother. It was selfish and almost cost the world, but she would have stepped up had there been no other options. Saph had been so confident in the Winchester's that she didn't even entertain the fact that they might fail.

 

“Hello Saphiel.” Saph flinched at the soft tones of her father.

“It's Sapphire now.” she whispered, throat gone dry. Her head turned to the man stood behind her sofa, Saph resisted the urge to jump away.

The man smiled, “ Is that so people can still call you Saph?” he asked teasing gently, but she lowered her gaze so as not to look at him in the eyes. He gave a sigh and moved around to sit beside the woman.

“Saphie..”

“Don't.” her soft reply betrayed the seething boiling rage that bubbled underneath her skin. As her grace pushed it's way back into her body, the righteous anger threatened to spill out. Guilt seeped away as the rage filled her up.

 

Saph had to close her eyes to concentrate on her grace, as she tried to lock it back up in her body.

“I know you're angry but let me explain.” God placated.

“Explain that you left us? Why you left us?” She shook her head, the anger diminished to a small flame. “I understand that we needed to stand on our own. But what I don't understand is why you just...” she flailed her arms looking for a word other than abandoned, she just accomplished spilling her beer over her knees.

God placed a hand on her arm, which caused her to whip her head in his direction. He was smiling sadly at her and she knew he had gotten what she was going to say.

 

“I know I...We weren't your favourite's, but we needed to know why.” she stumbled, “Michael changed, Dad. Heaven changed. Angels were no longer allowed to love, they were taught to be warriors. They were told that being different, human, was wrong.” She said throwing her arms out to try and get her message across. God patiently took her beer from her and placed it on the coffee table.

“I tried to let you stand on your own feet.”

“You ran!” she exploded as she finally jumped to her feet. “I have been on Earth since you left. I have watched parents, parent their children. The good ones stay and support them, help them, nudge them in the right direction and make them make their own decisions little by little. They don't just throw them in the deep end and expect them to swim with no warning, then become disappointed when they start drowning.”

 

Saph began to pace in front of her father, who stayed quiet as she ranted at him. “The bad ones were the ones who left, completely without warning and we both know how those kids usually turn out.”

A silence fell.

“Is that why you, Raguel and Ramiel left? Why you turned your back on your brothers and sisters?” His voice wasn't accusing, just curious.

The angel finally looked her Father in the eye when she turned to him, tears glittered unshead on her lashes.

Saph shook her head, “We didn't leave.” she hesitated, “At least I didn't.” she finished quietly as she sank back on to the sofa. “Michael locked me out. Ramy, Rags and I where the only Archangels who opposed Michael, and for that we were banished. Michael then erased us from the other angels memories. I still don't know how.”

 

Saph heaved a sigh, “I just wanted my father to tell me it was going to be OK. Even if it was a lie.” Her eyes fell to the floor again. Why was she telling him all this? He should know, he knew everything. And what would she accomplish with this?

 

God leant forward and hugged his middle child. Saph tensed at first then she clutched back with all the human strength she had, careful not to use her grace.

“I'm so sorry Saphie.” He whispered as the tears finally fell. Out of every way she thought this meeting would go, she never thought he would apologise. He was God, he didn't have to.

 

“Lucifer only wanted me to apologise. I knew you would too.” he smiled as he pulled away, “I need your help now Saphiel.” Suddenly she felt that he didn't really mean what he said, that he only said it to gain her help. But she still forgave him, because it showed that he at least cared enough to lie. As pathetic as it was, all she ever wanted was for her father to care.

Saphiel took a breath and smiled, “Whatever you need, Dad.” 

 


End file.
